The present invention is concerned with the problem of temperature control of samples and the sample containment platform means which, in the preferred embodiment, is adapted to an automatic sample injector (particularly Micromeritics Instrument Corporation, Model 725) or other similar device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,099 to Scordato et al., concerns sample temperature control. The invention of the instant application solves some of the problems of the previous technology. The function of a temperature controlled sample containment platform means is to uniformly maintain the plurality of sample solutions at specific predetermined temperatures for whatever period of time is required for holding said samples prior to the completion of chromatographic analysis of said samples. This is useful and required if a sample is labile and degrades at room temperature. In the performance of automated chromatographic analytical procedures the sample solution resides in the sample holding means for an extended period of time awaiting analysis. In certain cases, such as in the analysis of antibiotics, it is important that the samples be maintained at a specific temperature considerably below ambient temperature to lessen the likelihood and level of sample degradation during this waiting period. Similarly labile material such as vaccines or genetic materials or hormones may degrade at room temperature. Additionally, in cases in which volatile material such as hexane or ether are used as sample solvents or diluents, cooling the sample by the means of the present invention would limit the loss of solvent due to evaporation. Elevated temperatures are required where analysis at a constant temperature which is above ambient is required. The state of the art does not provide for fully effective heating/cooling devices employing the use of the Peltier element for chromatographic analysis sample holder means. Peltier elements will be considered here to have an active surface, the surface where the desired heating or cooling is effected, and a reactor surface of converse temperature change.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal control means providing for the cooling or heating of from one to a plurality of samples for liquid chromatographic analysis to a specific temperature for an extended period of time.